Avengers
: "Yeah, you're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. And maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." : Tony Stark à Loki : Les Avengers est une équipe de super-héros puissants sélectionnés par Nick Fury grâce à l'Initiative pour être une équipe qui pourrait combattre les batailles que le SHIELD ne pourrait pas gagner seul. Après avoir sauvé le Monde durant la bataille de New-York, ils ont gagné une reconnaissance à l'échelle mondiale. : Après la chute du S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark Industries a remodelé la Tour Stark pour en faire la Tour Avengers et l'équipe a rejoint la lutte contre HYDRA. Tony Stark a construit Ultron en espérant que l'IA serait en mesure de défendre le monde contre les différentes menaces. Ce plan s'est retourné contre lui et Ultron a commencé une guerre contre l'humanité, se terminant par la Bataille de Sokovie qui finit avec la défaite d'Ultron. : Par la suite, l'équipe a déménagé dans un quartier général en dehors de New-York. : Sous la direction de Captain America, l'équipe a mené à bien plusieurs missions, bien que les dommages collatéraux aient été causés. Pour apaiser les tensions que ces dommages causaient, l'Organisation des Nations unies pour passer un document réglementant leurs actions, appelées les Accords de Sokovie. : Ces Accords ont fait naitre des tensions au sein des Avengers. Certains comme Iron Man ne voyait pas de problèmes à se mettre sous les ordres de l'ONU. D'autres, comme Captain America, voulaient garder leur indépendance. Membres. Membres restants après la Guerre Civil des Avengers. * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Vision * James Rhodes / War Machine * Spider Man Personnes ayant fait parties des Avengers. * Steve Rogers / Captain America. * Thor * Natasha Romanoff / La Veuve Noire * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Wanda Maximoff / La Sorcière Rouge * Hulk * Scott Lang / Antman Avengers morts. * Pietro Maximoff / Vif Argent Clivages des Avengers durant la Guerre Civil. Team IronMan. Elle comprend les Avengers signataires des Accords de Sokovie. Il se sont regroupés sous le commandement de Tony Stark, ainsi que Black Panther qui s'est battu à leur côté pour des raisons personnelles.thumb|left|L'équipe de Captain America Team Captain America. Elle comprend les Avengers qui pour une raison ou une autre ont refusé de signer les Accords de Sokovie, mais, qui n'ont pas arrêté leur activité de super-héros pour autant. Ils sont dirigés par Steve Rogers. À la fin, ils furent rejoint par Natasha Romanoff et T'Challa. Neutre. Ce sont les Avengers qui n'ont pas pris par à la Guerre Civil (Thor et Bruce Banner). Galerie. CACW Tony Textless Poster.jpg|Tony Stark / IronMan Symbole Avengers.png|Logo des Avengers CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg|Steve Rogers / Captain America|link=Steven Rogers Falcon.PNG|Sam Wilson / Falcon Veuvenoire.jpg|Natasha Romanoff / La Veuve Noire CW Textless Shield Poster 03.jpg|Wanda Maximoff / La Sorcière Rouge Thortextless.jpg|Thor Spider-Man Trailer Full.png|Peter Parker / SpiderMan|link=Peter Parker Pietro Textless Poster.jpg|Pietro Maximoff / Vif Argent|link=Pietro Maximoff Hulk AOU Character Poster.jpg|Bruce Banner / Hulk Clintbarton.jpg|Clint Barton / Hawkeye Well look who finaly assembled.jpg|Les Avengers à la bataille de New-York Références. * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers Catégorie:Avengers